And one more to join
by FirstSonVergil
Summary: Crossover with Sephiroth from FFVII at request of a follower, Yaoi, Incest, Twincest, Father/Son, Threesome


Ice blue eyes surveyed the scene before him alight with fire and lust. Reclining within his throne the elder twin couldn't help but slightly envy the taller man that so purposefully thrust into the willing body of the youngest silverette. It had been Nero's idea to invite the other male into their little deviance of sexual prowess. Sephiroth was his name, and though Vergil initially detested the idea of sharing his things he relented at the begging of his son. Such pretty lips shouldn't be made to pout.

As it was the lanky muscled body of the new invite bowed over Nero punishing him with long powerful strokes, and the youngest, bless him, tried so hard not to cry out. He was writhing and whimpering in his pleasure, mouth agape as each stroke massaged his insides. Sweat glistened over both forms as they continued their coupling, and Vergil's eyes dropped down to an even better sight.

Dante sat at his feet nestled between his muscled thighs and lazily worshipped his cock. He watched his hardened slick flesh disappear into the warmth of his brother's mouth admiring how expertly he could be manipulated. Heavy tongue pressed into his shaft and swirled slowly around the crown, dipping into the slit before lapping his entire length. Now and then Dante would brush his stiff length aside sucking twin orbs before dipping his tongue lower into the crevasse.

Dropping a hand into his twin's hair Vergil let himself a moment of selfish pleasure, lifting his hips to shove his entire length into Dante's throat. It felt so good and he hissed at the sensation of being enveloped by wet warmth, his cock twitching and pulsing. He felt Dante gag briefly but then fully accept him down his throat, such a good brother. He ran his fingers through the silvery hair affectionately casting a rare smile down to his twin making sure to catch his eye, let him know he was pleased. A subtle purr emanated through Dante at the acknowledgement.

A sharp gasp and strained growling brought the eldest's attention back to the pair before him and it was not lost the way Nero's breath was hitching at every movement. The boy was close and even Dante's gaze was held by the sight. The long haired male continued his merciless onslaught fisting the boy's weeping cock in time with his hips an almost sadistic grin upon his features. Hidden partially behind his tresses he leaned close to the boys ear and began whispering to him.

He didn't know how far he could push the boy, was unsure if he could really couple with him the way he longed to but with every brutal stroke he'd only pushed back. Wanting more and more, until Sephiroth tensed, giving in and fucking him the way he longed to, and clearly the way the young man wanted to be taken. He was impressed, and the gentle sounds that came from his throat were sublime upon his ears. The sound of flash slapping flesh increased in rhythm and ferocity as did the echoes of pleasure that came from the young boy.

Vergil and Dante continued to watch, Dante's tongue still bathing his twins erection while a hand went to slowly fist his own flesh. They could hear the words whispered to their flesh and blood despite the soft tone and brutal soundtrack of sex, the red twin throwing a curious look up to his elder brother.

With a shout Nero's back arched into the man above him as pleasure wracked his body and made him shudder. Ropes of hot liquid splashed onto the floor and yet the driving force inside him would not let him stop cumming. As his body convulsed he rode the waves of his orgasm through the blinding light that had flashed into his eyes, kneading the flesh that was buried so deeply inside him. A few heavy strokes were all it took and searing heat coated his insides as the older man came, hands on his hips like iron bands. Exhaustion crept into him slowly, and then all at once, feeling the thick member removed from his abused hole he fell to the floor panting heavily, every nerve alight and on fire. He met the gaze of his father, hoping he had pleased him, even after getting what he wanted he sought approval. A soft tug at the corner of Vergil's lips soothed him and he let his eyes fall closed, out like a light.

Sephiroth untangled himself from the youngest and withdrew, standing to his full height to regard the sleeping form. The boy was a good lay, never assumed differently, but the twins were clearly on their own plane of sexual prowess. His green cat-like eyes landed on Dante who so easily sat nestled between his brother's thighs, he would be the more willing conquest.

As if able to read his thoughts Vergil's fingers wrapped into the silver locks of his brother possessively, there were rules to the games they played and the newcomer was gingerly tiptoeing close to a hard line. Silence hung heavy for a few moments broken finally by bare footsteps that made their way towards the demonic twins, Sephiroth's erection hardly fading.

In a dark sultry voice the long haired man demanded the red twin suck his cock clean, wanting the attentions he so eagerly gave to his brother. Dante's expression never changed nor did he make any movements to oblige the demand, which seemed to annoy him.

The ice twin however was not one to have demands made of what belonged to him, moving to rise and meet the other with a look that caused him to falter. He had gotten when he wanted, taken his pleasure from his son but there would be no demands upon his twin, indeed he was the only one who could. Not even Nero had ever sunk his length into that delicious mouth or tight ass. No, those pleasures were reserved for Vergil and Vergil alone.

With a subtle growl the long haired silverette took his leave, casting a look back to the sleeping boy and the glaring twins. He was unsure if he would entertain the idea of sharing their activities again, the boy was good but he desired Dante. Like a whisper in the wind he was gone, leaving behind the softly snoring Nero, and the incestuous brothers.

"I want him," Dante whispered once they were alone, licking his lips slowly as he watched the slow rise and fall of Nero's backside while he slept.

"Take him dear brother, I deny you nothing." Vergil cupped his twin's chin in his palm leaning down to press their lips together, it was tender, a brief moment of pure affection for one another.

Dante moved from his position at his brother's feet over to the quiet boy, kneeling behind him and fisting globes of flesh in his hands. Still red from past exploits and taught the red twin placed a hand underneath Nero and lifted his hips to the right height meeting the head of his leaking member. He felt the other stir, caught his eye when he opened them to look back at what has disturbed his peace.

With a powerful lunge Dante sheathed himself within the younger, stretching him despite the previous preparation for he was bigger, thicker, able to reach further into Nero that almost anyone. The pace was brutal from the start, blue pulsing in time with every wet slap of skin from the silverette's arm. He was wide awake now, and this time he was far from silent.

Head buried into the pillows below he screamed and moaned into the fabric, ripping at it with his teeth. Dante filled him and all sensations were focused purely on the rutting between them. Every stroke punished the bundle of nerves within causing both exquisite pain and delirious pleasure. Nero panted and drooled, his own cock stiffening at the assault and beginning to drip.

He'd desired to mate with the man he'd met on a mission, another silver haired male who seemed to command respect. Nero hadn't really been sure why he'd wanted to couple with him, for his sex life was far from lacking. The incestuous nature of his father trickled down to him and of course Dante would always oblige. He'd spent weeks urging the addition finally being given the permission he so desired.

When Sephiroth had entered him he knew immediately he'd been wrong to desire him. Pleasure came and he'd been fulfilled with his release but there had been a hallow notion to it, whimpers and moans that were lovely little noises, but nothing like the sounds that were ripped from his throat now, and words that were offensive in his ear.

Nobody could ever make him feel the way he did when Vergil or Dante had him, hands upon him, flesh inside him. Luxurious voices that were like silk and ice together upon his ear he craved. He pushed back in to Dante relishing in the brutality of his fuck, submitting to the red twin with eagerness that was unmatched. His screams filled the room, chanting out his name as bruises were beaten into him.

His balls swung loosely between his thighs still heavy and his cock through untouched wept openly clear fluid that clung to his stomach in strands of glass. There was nothing like being mated by them, he should have known, and Dante was only proving the fact with every timed thrust, with every angle, every touch. His skin burned under bruising fingers that left welts and bands upon his back and hips, healing almost instantly but leaving behind a dull ache.

His head was roughly jerked up and met with cold eyes of his father, a moan of Dante's name still upon his lips. He eyed the erect flash that was now before his lips, being stroked by expert fingers. Without hesitation he dropped his jaw, silently begging to taste him upon his lips. Rewarded instantly.

Pulsing flesh slid upon his tongue but not given a moment of respite, Vergil was impatient. His length sunk into his throat and he swallowed it, holding his breath and using his tongue to lap at the steel shaft within his mouth. He could taste Dante's saliva upon Vergil's flesh and quickly replaced it with his own, hissing and moaning around the thick shaft. Dante was huge, filling him and working his body in ways only he could, but his father was bigger, and he'd taken great pains to not gag at his length.

Assaulted from both ends he was close, shuddering violently under the hands of the twins, one touch one sound would send him over, but he wanted the same from the men that used him so perfectly. In sweet relief the hand in his hair pulled sharply, and the hands on his hips pulled him back onto thick length. Dual voices echoed above him, to him, for him.

"You are ours."

His eyes closed and he came, violently, heatedly, muscles pulled taut and straining against the orgasm that was ripped from his body by the demons. He would have fallen save for strong hands holding him, but as his body turned to putty and he was unable to hold his own weight he heard Dante's cry.

"Fuck, Nero!"

The thick flesh inside him twitched and pulsed, painting his insides white with thick fluid and still he did not withdraw, holding the seed inside him. Marking him, reminding him he was theirs despite anything he did with anyone else.

Held up by fingers on his hips and softening length buried between his cheeks he stole a glance to his father, still pumping away at his throat. Vergil's eyes were upon his brood, brother panting and son shivering. He ruled here.

Eyes closed and he moved his powerful hips a few more times, and the ice twin came. He ensured not down the boy's throat but on his tongue, so he had no choice to taste him, own him. That hot mouth continued to suck lightly, demanding every drop and Vergil obliged.

The ice twin also did not withdraw immediately, enjoying the heat that wrapped around him though he held the weakened body below him. The three of demons locked together, bound by blood and sweat and semen.

Long moments of silence ticked by and Dante released him, Vergil moments later. He was picked up by strong arms, of whom he wasn't sure, he smelled them both but his eyes refused to focus. Carried gently he was bathed in delirium and wrapped in soft sheets, head upon his pillow. Even that smelled of the three. He left the conscious world behind knowing he would never be sated by anyone else.

Vergil and Dante watched over their brood assured of what they had known all along. The elder moved viciously to the red twin, pulling him into a bruising kiss that drew blood from fangs embedded into lips.

"And now, I will have you Dante."

"I deny you nothing brother."


End file.
